


A Certain Point Of View

by hayam



Series: Missing Pieces [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, POV Ahsoka Tano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: During Anakin's illness, Ahsoka could not halt the lingering feeling of being overlooked by everyone she encounters.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Missing Pieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032303
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Vomiting and Chemotherapy

_ Ahsoka opened her eyes and she found herself back at the trial again. However, this time, Anakin, Senator Amidala, and Obi-Wan were nowhere to be found. And instead of the Jedi Masters, there were Darth Maul, Count Dooku, and Pong Krell; all smiling at her menacingly. And the Jedi Sentinels were replaced by Tusken raiders. _

_ And the chancellor was still there but there was something off. He was adorned in heavy black robes, his blue eyes were colored in with a sick, Sith yellow, and a twisted smile was branded into his face. _

_ “By the Order of the Republic we have decided to sentence Ahsoka Tano to death,” Palpatine stated,” this should be carried out immediately.” _

_ “But I’m innocent!,” she yelled at the chancellor,” where are my master and Master Kenobi?” _

_ Count Dooku let out a slight chuckle. _

_ “No one is here, Skywalker’s spawn!” he hissed. _

“Ahsoka!,” a familiar voice called.

She woke up to Master Kenobi’s worried face looking down at her. Obi-Wan looked frazzled and one push away from sleep. Obi-Wan had been sleeping on the cot in their quarters ever since Senator Amidala had been captured on Scipio and Anakin had to stay in the temple.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“You were having a nightmare, I believe” he explained,” are you alright?”

Nightmare? It was so real until she could still feel the hot, yellow eyes from the chancellor staring at her.

She nodded.

“It was just-”

A wave of nausea from the Force interrupted their conversation and she heard the all too familiar sound of vomiting in the refresher. She watched as Obi-Wan ran after the sound. 

_So much for holding Master Kenobi’s attention_ , she thought to herself before shaking her head. 

She shook her head and grabbed a pillow and pressed it against her head to drown out the sound of vomiting. 

As she realized the vomiting was not subsiding, she forced herself up from the bed and walked to the refresher. Obi-Wan was already there, rubbing Anakin’s back. 

“I need to bail Padmé out from the Scipio so you need to take Anakin to the healer’s wings this time.”

“I’m really fine,” Anakin gasped out,” just need a higher dose of anti-emitics.”

The sweating and shaking that was on the Knight begged to differ, however.

Ahsoka grabbed a small towel and started wiping the sweat off of Anakin's neck.

“But Obi-Wan my leave ends tomorrow; what if I have a mission?“

“There are plenty of Jedi who can take your place, Ahsoka-“

“But we only have one Jedi to be over the 501st legion,” she argued back.

"Well, maybe have one of those Jedi to take over your position."

“Stop being so childish!,” Obi-Wan snapped at her.

Anakin looked up from the toilet and glared at Obi-Wan before throwing up again.

Ahsoka was so stunned, she couldn’t even respond as Obi-Wan slammed the door behind him, leaving her alone with Anakin. 

“Ahsoka, I am so sorry,” he stated as he finished. 

Rage beat against her eardrums and she felt her face turn hot.  Then she looked at Anakin, who was looking at her with those sad, blue eyes. Anakin was not the target of her anger, hell he was the furthest thing from it.

She took deep breaths and released her anger out into the Force. 

She helped Anakin off the bathroom floor and onto his feet, who felt like a ragdoll in her arms. She winced as felt sweat through her Master's robes.

“This is not your fault, Master,” she reassured with a forced smile, “now let's just get you clean up before going to the healers.”

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments!

"From our scans, you don’t have any type of infection or cancer growth...but you are dehydrated again,” Master Che explained.

Ahsoka rubbed Anakin’s shoulder and sighed a breath of relief. Dehydration was easier to work with than infection. The hospital wings of the temple had been quieter than she was used to. Maybe because it was still the wee hours of the morning so there hasn't been the chance for the usual influx of Padawan injuries from lightsaber training or younglings playing around. The late hours gave the hospital room an eerie factor to the already cold and sterile atmosphere.

“What type of food have you been eating?,” Master Che asked as administered an IV into his arm.

Anakin shrugged.

“To be honest, I have not had much of an appetite the past few days” he muttered," so broths, custards, and crackers."

Ahsoka knew exactly why, during her time as Anakin’s Padawan she noticed some habits from her master. Some odd such as his collection of broken droid parts in his room, some admirable such as his bravery on the frontlines.

And some dangerous, such as him neglecting to eat or drink when under stress. Ahsoka was sure Padmé being imprisoned on Scipio was the cause of stress this time.

“Mmm-hmm, and judging by your eyes, it looks like you haven’t seen much sleep either?” Master Che pointed out, "you know sleeping is important for killing cancer cells, and sleep deprivation will only worsen your symptoms."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin who in fact did dark circles under his eyes. Due to still being active in the war, she had forgotten how her Master no longer had his trademark wavy, chestnut hair, and an uneasy pallor had settled on his skin.

"I know, I know, I have read the pamphlets, " her master grumbled.

“Master Che, may I speak with my Master alone?” Ahsoka asked.

Master Che narrowed her eyes before nodding and leaving.

“Anakin, Padmé is going to be alright,” Ahsoka reassured as sat down on the hospital bed next to Anakin's legs.

Anakin crossed his arms.

“How would you know?!,” Anakin hissed, “is now imprisoned with  _ Clovis _ . You know, the same snake of a man who almost got her killed.”

If Ahsoka did not know any better, she would have thought that Clovis was a name for a disease, rather than a person.

“Because Senator Amidala is capable of handling herself, and Master Kenobi would not let anything happen to her.”

Anakin took a shaky breath, obviously not reassured.

“The only person you need to worry about is yourself right now, Master," she continued.

“That’s ironic, coming from you” he mumbled.

"What is?"

He shook his head ” You know what, nevermind.”

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes.

“What is ironic, Master?" she repeated, feeling her orange cheeks turning a bit red.

Anakin took a sip of water.

“It’s just the temple bombing and your transition from commander to general wasn’t too long ago and you never talked about it with me."

Ahsoka’s blood felt like ice and she sure it wasn’t just the cold air conditioning in the healer's wing. How could she tell her master that she still had nightmares of Barriss's betrayal? Or how being the sole general of the 501st still felt isolating at times without her master at her side, even as Rex tries to support her.

She looked outside the window where she saw that a blue-black that had taken over the Coruscanti sky. She had been in and out of the field so much, she had forgotten how the air traffic even ran throughout the night. She looked back at Anakin who was shaking like a leaf. 

“We have more important matters at hand, Master,” she told him, “like getting you some rest, the healers were right about how the sleep deprivation was making you feel worse.”

Anakin sat up in his bed and Ahsoka could feel a wave of anxiety through the Force. She didn't know if it was from her or her master.

“I feel fine," he argued, an iciness setting in his voice, "I know right now we don't have a standard Padawan and Master relationship.”

"Like we ever did," she reminded with a smirk.

Her master cracked a smile.

"Hey! I am trying to be serious here, don't get all snippy," Anakin said as he tugged gently on her lekku, "where was I...I know I can't always be on the field or lightsaber train but I want you to know that I can still listen to you."

“I know Master,” she agreed. Of course, she knew could talk to Anakin but she felt it would be self-centered to dump her worries on someone who was on their sickbed.

Ahsoka grabbed Anakin’s hand and sent a sleep suggestion through the Force.

Almost immediately, Anakin nestled himself within the pillows back into the bed and glared at her.

“Ahsoka,” he droned as his cerulean eyes fluttered to keep awake, “what the  _ kark _ are you doing?”

“Just go to sleep, we can talk in the morning, Master.”

Her master managed to give her one last glare before his eyes closed and he turned into snores. Ahsoka knew she was going to get a chewing out in the morning but that was fine by her.

As long as her Master wasn’t up worrying himself even sicker.

She made a makeshift pillow on one of the visitor chairs of her from her robe and let the slight hums of medical equipment lure her to sleep.

  
  


* * *

Something searing and hot melted Ahsoka out of her cool rest.

At first, she thought it was a lightsaber entering her body but as she inspected her body, no sign of lightsaber burns.

She noticed Anakin was now up, eating some sort of oatmeal. Ahsoka could already see how her Master’s health was returning, the bags under his eyes were fading away and his face had more color. The rage that decorated his features let her know that it was her Master's anger that woke her from her slumber.

Ahsoka smiled even though she knew she was on Death Row.

“Hey, Master,” she greeted with a smile, hoping her Master’s fury would lessen, “you look better this morning.”

Anakin stabbed his spoon in his oatmeal and Ahsoka was grateful that it was not a knife in his hands.

“Ahsoka,” he started before clearing his throat, “I didn’t have the usual initiate experience at the temple but I’m pretty sure  _ someone _ had to tell you that it is impolite to use a sleep suggestion mid-conversation.”

Ahsoka scratched the back of her head, just maybe it was not the brightest idea to upset her already high strung master.

“I’m sorry Master but the healers said that sleep deprivation was making you feel worse-“

“Then let  _ the healers _ decide what to do with me!,” he exclaimed, his blue eyes blazed through her skull, “everything else is controlled in my life by other people, could I at least sleep without my own Padawan forcing me to?!”

“Controlling you?!,” she snapped back, “we are all trying to help you! You should be happy to have people there for you!"

She didn’t know how ethically right it was to yell at Anakin as he laid in the hospital bed but her master had the uncanny ability to make her throw ethics out the window.

A bitter laugh escaped his lips as he sat up further in the bed.

“ _Happy?!_ Obi-Wan and Padmé would not let me eat certain foods, they would not leave me alone for five seconds, they lock me out of conversations,” he screeched at her, his voice cracking, "but you are right, I should be overjoyed to have them as my own personal prison wardens."

“At least they talk to you!" 

She started to feel more and more like some entitled brat. Maybe Obi-Wan was right about her being childish, but she felt all her frustrations coming out at once.

Anakin snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I am sure someone is talking to you."

"Yes," she muttered, " 'can you take over the 212th while I stay with Anakin for the week, 'why aren't you with your master right now?' and 'oh General Skywalker would know what to do' that is when they are not being your nurse!"

As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted nothing more than to grab them from the air. But they had already forced their way out of her mouth and into her master's ears.

Anakin's face wavered a bit as the anger subsided in his eyes, now replaced with melancholy and he had tears brimming at the lids.

_Nice going, Tano_ , she thought to herself as she resisted slamming her head on the wall.

Ahsoka realized that she and her master had been going through the exact opposite situation throughout the past few weeks. She felt isolated and Anakin felt smothered. And she couldn't blame anyone for that, hell she couldn't get mad at the cancer cells since they too were a part of Anakin.

"Master, I'm sorr-"

"Save it," Anakin stated shortly, as he wiped his eyes.

She had to be the first Padawan since Dooku to make her master despise her.

For a good five minutes, Anakin merely stared at the wall. Ahsoka scratched her arms, wanting nothing more than to leave and hide under her bed. But for some reason, her feet remained planted on the white hospital tiles.

"I should be the one saying sorry, " Anakin stated after the silence lapsed between them, "I guess I had been so angry about how everyone had been overprotective of me, I couldn't see how they had neglected you in the process."

"It is fine, Master, I will get used to it."

"You are a sixteen-year-old Padawan who is being treated as an adult Knight! And I am an adult Knight who is being treated like a sixteen-year-old Padawan, this is _not_ fine!"

Ahsoka reluctantly agreed on how their roles seemed to be reversed in the eyes of everyone who knew them.

"What do you think we should do?"

“We need to get out of here, ” Anakin answered quickly.

“Well, the healers say you should be ready to check out by noon and we could go to the meditative gardens.”

Anakin swallowed some oatmeal and shook his head.

“I do not even want to run into any Jedi Master right now, I want off this planet," he urged," before Obi-Wan and Padmé come back before I am sucked back in for my third round of chemotherapy. I just need to calm down."

Off the planet? A part of her thought it was a terrible idea, but another part believed that maybe a mini-vacation away from the war and the hospital was exactly what they needed to prevent another outburst at each other.

She smiled.

“Well, I hear Alderaan is nice this time of year."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they checked in at Aldera’s nicest hotel the Organas had graciously picked out and paid for them to stay at , Anakin immediately crashed on the couch. She wondered if her Master’s unusual sleeping habits came from his illness or years of sleep deprivation.

She decided to use this time to go through attraction sites the city had. They had cruises, restaurants, beaches...Her brain nearly shut off, she had never had the chance to plan vacations before and she thought it was more difficult than battle plans.

“Where should we go first?” she asked her Master as he finally woke up from his nap.

Anakin was now happily digging into a stack of blue milk pancakes he ordered from room service. Ahsoka wondered when was the last time Anakin had food out.

“Not the beach with all that sand,” Anakin told her with his mouth full,” oh my Force, these are some of the fluffiest pancakes I ever had.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, of course her master would hate the sand. Ahsoka rubbed his back.

“Don’t eat too fast, Master,” she told him.

Anakin nodded and he swallowed his food.

“Sorry, it’s just I haven’t had sweets in so long,” he told,” Padmé had been very strict on what’s allowed in the kitchen.”

“Okay, so the restaurant is definitely on the list, hiking?”

“Not going to have the energy for that,” Anakin admitted.

Ahsoka frowned. Alderaan did have some of the highest peaks in the Galaxy. It would have to be something relaxing but not draining.

She smiled as the perfect idea entered her idea.

* * *

Ahsoka had never been so relaxed in her life as the mud the spa droid put on her face exfoliated and cooled her pores. Another spa droid gave her war-damaged back the much-needed massage. And her feet were soaked into steaming hot water as she got a pedicure.

She looked over at Anakin who was receiving the same treatment which was a humorous sight to see her Master with a green mud mask. She wondered if she looked so ridiculous.

“You know what Ahsoka, I always thought stuff like spas and whatever were overrated but now I can see they are worth it.”

“Yeah, like who needs meditation when you can just go to the spa?”

“Hmm, hmm, and after this, I'm going to take an affusion shower.”

“And another smoothie, Mistress Tano and Master Skywalker?”

“Of course,” they stated in unison.

Ahsoka happily sipped on the pink smoothie which tasted like a mixture of fresh berries and a hint of melon.

She closed her eyes and relaxed the hypnotic sound of the spa’s waterfalls. And a nice mixture of floral and mint decorated the entire spa. For once her brain felt nice and empty from everything.

As the droid started massaging lekku, she had to restrain a giggle. It had been so long since anyone had touched her lekkus.

“Maybe Master Kenobi needs to try this so he wouldn’t be so uptight all the time,” Anakin muttered.

Ahsoka nodded in agreement, Master Kenobi had been a bit on edge lately, albeit with good reason.

Suddenly her comlink started going off, dragging her back into reality.

She opened the comlink.

“Hello?”

“Ahsoka, where are you and Anakin?,” Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka’s heart dropped as she fumbled for words. She knew Obi-Wan was going to chew them out if she told where they were and Anakin was going to chew her out if she did tell.

“Just hang up on him, Ahsoka,” Anakin hissed,” he is getting on my nerves.”

“I can hear you, Anakin!,” Obi-Wan snapped back.

“Well, good!,” Anakin yelled back,” I’m a month away from being twenty-two, and you are treating me like a child!”

Obi-Wan scoffed and Ahsoka heard some shuffling on the other side.

“Anakin,” a familiar female voice started,” we only act this way because we care about you.”

“If you cared about me, Padmé, get off my back!”

Ahsoka's eyes widened, she had never heard Anakin yell at Senator Amidala like that, or even at all. 

Ahsoka decided to hang up before the argument escalated. 

Maybe it wasn’t the brightest idea.

“I think it’s time for me to take the affusion shower,” Anakin told her, his voice a bit shaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments!


End file.
